


On The Third Day Of Christmas

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [13]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 little Christmas things</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Third Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin'](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elenhin%27).



Sneak peak: Mike has spent years in perfecting the ‘sneak peak’ manoeuvre. Finding the hiding place, scooping out when’s the best chance for getting enough time to examine the gifts at leisure. He’ knows just how to shake the presents to find out if it’s something metallic or plastic, soft or hard. Nine out of ten times Mike knows exactly what he’s getting. Mike likes knowing what to expect before it happens.

 

Mike wants to bring Anders into the tradition of ‘sneak peaking’, but Anders only wants to make sure he actually gets presents and so he’s content to stand watch while Mike figures out his own presents.

 

Ty is completely uncaring because he knows he’s getting presents, Anders says so.

 

Axl is Mike’s last hope. 

Even if Mike is really much too old to be doing the spying routine by the time Axl is old enough to get excited about presents he figures ‘what the hell’ and gives it a try. 

Turns out Axl is MUCH more excited to play at spying than any of the others. He’s absolutely crap at it...but he loves it. 

The other two does their best not to laugh too loud when they see Mike and Axl crawling around on all fours spying on their parents as they wrap presents and hide them away.

 

Angels: Mike never believed in angels, so Anders by default never believed in angels. But when he sees Dawn dancing and laughing around in the ‘snow’ Ty’s ice carving creates, ice crystals glittering like diamonds in her hair, her smile like the first starlight and her kind loving soul shining in her eyes, he knows that Mike got it wrong.

 

Garlands: Falling asleep in a chair while he’s supposed to help his younger brother put up Christmas decorations, and leaving a 9 and 6 year old alone with lengths upon lengths of garlands... It’s his own darn fault dad tells him when he grinningly unties him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sorry but real life.. yeah what can you do?  
> Also I need Christmassy Words to get me going.. please help?
> 
> Quiz: Name the 'hidden' movie and I'll make you a fic of your very own.


End file.
